


Chemistry

by sekaiverse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Oh Sehun, Boyfriends, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oh Sehun is a Brat, Sex, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaiverse/pseuds/sekaiverse
Summary: Sehun wanted to have  fun with Kai so bad but the other wanted to just finish studying this goddamn subject.





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostAstronaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostAstronaut/gifts).



> well its my first  
> so please do support!

Night dawned over the city and Sehun tossed around in bed as he watched his boyfriend breaking his head over his book.

Sehun was in the mood to cuddle Kai, maybe even more but he knows that it won't happen as he stands behind Kai with a small pout and leans over his shoulder.

 _Ew chemistry_. Sehun abhorred chemistry so much that he would puke over Kai right at the moment.

"Sehun I'm really sorry but I have to finish this chapter by midnight." Kai spoke even without looking at Sehun's face like he could sense the other pouting so hard.

Sehun whined and buried his nose over Kai's neck, tickling the other slightly. Sehun really felt needy tonight and being a brat he knows what to do to get what he wants.

He left Kai's side and Kai somewhat felt relaxed as Sehun's breath wasn't felt by the flesh around his neck. He really wanted to cuddle Sehun and make love to him but this damn subject has to be finished to get those damn credits from his professor.

While Kai kept solving the equations one by one, he heard a faint sound from the living room. Unsure of what Sehun is up to, He closed his book and walked out of the room only to witness Sehun pushing his fingers up his ass.

Kai felt his member twitch in amusement as he eyed Sehun who was now sucking on his fingers and pushed his fingers back in to scissor his inside.

"Fucking brat" Kai muttered under his breath as he stood in front of sehun and pulled sehun's hand away before he tried to push his third finger in. Sehun whined back in protest as his inside felt empty only to earn a loud groan from Kai.

"Go fuck chemistry.I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

Kai just snorted. " I know you hate the subject but baby don't you think its too much?"

"Whatever. The only chemistry I like is the one between us unless you want me to hate it too." Sehun pouted angrily as Kai chuckled before sitting next to Sehun and wrapped his arms firmly around Sehun's waist.

"You're so cute Sehun." Kai chuckled again and pressed a gentle kiss onto Sehun's temple which calmed him a bit.

"Don't you have that shitty test tomorrow?" Sehun didn't wanted to stop. He looked up to Kai with a sad frown and Kai kissed that frown.

"I just remembered that I have more important things to do and I have already finished reading them once." Kai then stroked Sehun's inner thigh, sending chills down Sehun's spine. Sehun just blushed and rested his head against Kai's shoulder , hiding his face so that Kai won't see how pink he is.

"Will-l you-u fuck me then-n?" He mumbled against Kai's shoulder and Kai just hummed in response. Kai really loves it when Sehun gets all flustered and does that shutter talk, its really a turn on for him.

Kai picks him up in bridal style and walks back into their shared bedroom. Yeah they lived in the same apartment ever since Kai fell down on a knee in front of the whole school, asking Sehun out to go on a date with him. Sehun, hesitated at first but then nodded back with a happy smile before he lead himself inside Kai's secure arms.

Yeah, Kai was the one asked him out cause he loved him from the day they were paired up in Chemistry lab. Ironic? maybe. Kai still love him so much than the previous day, just that bratty Sehun is hard to handle and resist.

Kai gently placed Sehun down on the mattress before he hovered over his sinfully pale body as Sehun was already naked. Kai took his time planting kisses along Sehun's neck and travelling over to his chest , teasing Sehun a lil as he pressed his tongue over Sehun's pink nipple, earning a needy moan from the other. He went back to his fresh skin over his neck, being all pale and urging kai to blemish with his teeth. He sinks his teeth into the flesh, making Sehun whimper under him as Kai flashed a proud grin back at him when the hickey started to darken.

"Shouldn't you be punished for not allowing me to study?"

Sehun huffed. "I'm so better and time worthy than that piece of shit."

Kai chuckled. He loves how Sehun gets all disgusted when the word Chemistry is been mentioned. When Kai asked Sehun why he hates the subject so much, he just shrugged and said " I just don't like it."

"So you're willing to be punished."

Sehun didn't respond but Kai already knows what he meant. He knows that whatever Kai does is out of love and care.

Kai got up and Sehun whined at the lost of warmth against him. Kai brought back a belt and tied Sehun's wrist to the headboard as he made his way back and settled down between his legs. Sehun whimpered and looked at Kai who now was striping himself.

"You aren't allowed to touch yourself or me today." Kai spat out, quite serious.

"But--" Sehun whined more but one glare from Kai and he became silent.

"Be a good boy and I'll be good to you."

Kai gently kissed Sehun's abs and pulled his lip down to his navel where he licked it teasingly just to make Sehun cry in need. After a few seconds he traveled down further to kiss the swollen tip before took his own cock into his hands and started to pump it.

Sehun kept whining and squirming as he felt frustrated as he was not able to feel Kai or touch him. He just tried to push his lower body against Kai's lips when it grazed his body but Kai held him down by his waist and slapped his thigh.

Kai now felt his cock getting rock hard and couldn't help himself anymore as he stopped teasing Sehun. He licked his lips positioned himself between Sehun's rim. He really wanted to push straight inside Sehun's hole but he couldn't fight the urge to tease Sehun one last time just to see the other whine.

He brushed his tip against Sehun's rim and felt it twitch.

"Fuck Kai, stop teasing me for heaven's sake!"

With that, Kai pushed inside Sehun and waited for Sehun to give a nod to move inside him. Sehun moaned in pleasure and tightened his walls against Kai's thick cock as though he was holding it safe and never letting it go.

Kai loved how Sehun's hole made him feel complete and how his lips perfectly moulded with his. He loved everything about Sehun, his eyes, his lips, his jaw , his body, his everything. Kai took his time eyeing Sehun from top to bottom and silently thanking the heaven for giving him an angel, a precious gem in a form of a human.

Kai started to thrust deep inside Sehun making him see stars and the pleasure overtaking is so good that he moans out loud , telling Kai how good he is and asking him to go harder on him.

Kai lifts his leg up to nail him deeper and when he finds the right spot, Sehun clutched onto the sheets and wraps his other leg around Kai's waist, arching his back and mewling, moaning and screaming Kai's name like the world depended on it for him.

Sehun was a little sad as he wasn't able to touch his aching cock but he enjoyed every bit of Kai's rough yet sweet love making.

After a few minutes of skin slapping and moans filling the apartment, Kai did a last thrust onto his prostate as he came deep inside him making Sehun scream out and vibrate with pleasure.

"Did you have fun sweetheart?" Kai smiled, wiping the sweat away from Sehun's forehead as he planted a long kiss.

Sehun hummed and whined a little making Kai confused. Frowning a bit , Kai leaned up to look into Sehun's eyes and asked for what's wrong.

"You didn't help me to cum and also tied me up." he pouted and grinded against Kai's thigh.

"Oh." Kai grinned and wrapped his palm around Sehun's cock and jerked it a few times before Sehun came all over his stomach and Kai's palm. Kai lifted his hands up and slowly licked the cum off his plam making Sehun blush madly.

"You taste amazing." Kai then leaned down to seal their lips together,released Sehun's wrist from his hold and immediately, Sehun wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and kissed him back ever so passionately.

After cuddling for 15 minutes or so, Kai scooped Sehun into his arms and him so closely and gently fearing that he would break if handled rough. He kissed his shoulder gently and Sehun turned around , giggling and wrapping his arms around Kai.

"I love you Kai. So much." Sehun's eyes were glittering amidst the darkness and Kai could just melt then and there.

"I love you so so much Sehun, you couldn't even imagine." Kai then pecked all over Sehun's face and smiled at him.

"let's sleep, got to write that damn test tomorrow." Kai just chuckled and nodded at him as he closed his eyes, thanking the heavens for gifting him with Sehun , a treasure which he would take care of until his last breathe.

Sehun rested his ear against Kai's chest and gently listened to the soothing heartbeats and shut his eyes, thanking god and the subject he hated so much for showing Kai to him and he would do anything to make Kai happy. He smiled against his chest and slowly drifted to sleep.

 

 

***


End file.
